Freddy's Fisting Fantasy
by RJL509
Summary: Sup guys


**Freddy's Fisting Fantasy**

Whispers filled the air of the town of Springfield. Ranging from ludicrous teenage gossip about who was dating whom and what happened last weekend to things far darker. Parents whispered of murders of years past and the ever present fear that the killer would once again gain power. The signs were already starting to become evident. Teenagers breaking into pharmacies late at night to steal amphetamines; sore eyes of youngsters staring you down in the streets. Although none of the usual murders had occurred yet, something else had.

A young girl, Kelly, verified to be a virgin, found she was pregnant after she had lost her period for three months. She swore up and down it was absolutely impossible, she had never even kissed a boy. Her peers simply figured she was too embarrassed to tell anyone who the father was. After all, Immaculate Conception isn't exactly a logical alternative. Yet that was the truth of the situation. The adults of the town refused to possibly believe it could be Freddy Krueger. They had totally repressed his existence, had they not? Yet, Springwood was crumbling around them.

Another morning of sickness was Kelly's wake up call. The head of the Christian student alliance pregnant? Inconceivable. Yet the sounds of the bile hitting the toilet water, causing some to splash up into Kelly's pale face helped reassure her that it was indeed reality. One awful dream on a strange night and suddenly she could barely differentiate between reality and nightmares. The hot water of the shower only washed away the most superficial of feelings of dirtiness. Fleeting thoughts of simply plugging the tub and drowning herself were a now common occurrence. When she tilted her head back and closed her eyes while washing the shampoo out of her hair she saw images of a horrifically burned man. He seemed to be laughing at her.

Laughing was a common sight for Kelly even with her eyes open. She had been transferred to a special program to complete the eleventh grade due to the amount of harassment she got at the regular high school. Even then, surrounded by drug addicts and burn outs, people snickered at her newly bought maternity clothing. Eyes opened or closed. Asleep or wide awake. The laughter haunted Kelly's mind as if it were some malevolent spirit. The disappointed looks of her parents were the worst though. The lack of any spark of friendliness or caring in their eyes had absolutely broken the young girl's heart. Despite the fact their religion emphasized love and tolerance; her parents were never very good at it. The only reason she even had a bed to sleep in was because her parents didn't want to look bad.

Kelly didn't care if sleep brought more terrible dreams of a burned maniac taunting her, at least she knew that couldn't hurt her; unlike her current reality. Kelly had questioned God on many things but the only thing she ever thanked him for was the ability to sleep and get away from her life. Most days were short dreams of the strange man taunting her, asking how his baby was, and making vague threats. Other nights she didn't have dreams. A few nights she found herself reliving the initial dream that seemed to lead to the pregnancy. Of course Kelly knew it couldn't be the dream. How could a dream ever do that? It was probably semen in the shower from her father jacking off. That solution would be looked upon about as well as the dream theory. So she didn't talk about it. She just longed for sleep.

So sleep she did. Tonight was a night that came rather unexpectedly though. For once a dream had started completely differently than usual. A small dark room without windows surrounded Kelly. The only thing there was a ripped up bed, with springs sticking out and a small lamp on beside it. She went up to the walls and felt them up looking for a door. Nothing was there. She looked back to the bed. It would be absolutely impossible to get onto that thing without getting impaled.

Claws came from behind, grabbing Kelly by the chest and easily ripping through the maternity clothing. A ratty glove which tasted of coal had covered her mouth. The body behind her started walking forward, and Kelly was forced to move with it. They moved closer to the bed, and Kelly reminded herself it was just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. She was spun around, claws creating a trail of blood from her navel to spine. Pain shot through her body. Her eyes widened. She shouldn't be able to feel pain in a dream, what was happening? She could feel herself falling toward the awful bed in almost slow motion. Fear struck her like a bolt of lightning.

Three bed springs dug into Kelly's fragile body. One in the calf, one in each shoulder. Almost as if they were placed deliberately to keep her there. The voice of her assailant rang through her ears, but the pain she felt was causing her not to understand any of it. She heard a few odd words, such as "baby" and "hooked". A laugh. That laugh. The laugh of the man who had made her life a hell. She the breeze as the man ripped off her pajama bottoms. Despite having been impaled with her legs they had come off like nothing. Who the hell was this man? The clothed hand was playing with her pubes. Was this just another rape dream? The pains were baby pains she could feel in her sleep, perhaps? Despite the pain Kelly tried to remain rational about the situation.

That was until she felt the cold felt of a sharped blade cut into her G-spot as the man attempted to fit his gloved hand into the girl. A wisecrack about how this would be easier if he had waited until after the baby had come out. If she could feel more disgust she would. Blood gushed everywhere. The pain was intolerable. The blades ramming in and out of her caused Kelly to pass out.

A feeling of relief and then great pain swept over her body. She was no longer in the bed. She felt strange. Something on top of the awful pain from earlier was wrong with her. She looked at herself. Covered in blood, and, what was this? The blood painted all over her body told the story of what had happened after she lost consciousness. Blood and gushing cuts ran down her legs. She could feel intense aches into her body from the fisting. Yet, there was something new. Vaginal blood and pus lead up to her belly, which was cut open. The baby was gone. How was she still alive? She couldn't move. She was stuck there to bleed out. She laid her head back down and started to cry. Despite the tears blurring her vision, she noticed a flatscreen TV bolted to the roof. Had she simply overlooked it in her post awakening haze? It didn't matter. Through her tears and mucus she could make out a flash. A signal of the ominous TV turning on.

Somehow the image on the TV was the worst of her experience thus far. A small object covered in blood was in the man's hands. It was the baby. It had to be. An abnormally long tongue was licking blood off the form. It zoomed in on the face. A few half developed facial features were all that could be seen. It looked more like an alien than a baby. The video went down lower. Beating lungs and a heart surrounded by a flimsy rib cage were on the outside of the strange muscle mass. It was alive, just as intended. The sounds of a zipper being undone and a belt clacking filled the room. The camera followed the child as it got closer to the edge of the striped sweater. Oh god. Kelly tried to look away. She turned her head to the left, the wall was now covered in thousands of TVs. Right? The same thing. If she could roll over in her condition she was sure she would see only TVs. She decided seeing this awful event on one TV was preferable to seeing it thousands of times. She put her back into a neutral position. One gigantic TV was on the roof. It must've been the size of an Imax theatre screen. Yet Kelly could see all of it.

The details of the burned penis slowly getting closer to the fetus. The sound of tearing blasted through the room. Of muscles ripping. She could swear she heard an awful joke about anal with a baby not causing shit all over your dick. The baby was pulled away. Blood gushed. The heart withered and the lungs on the child splashed in and out like an errant wave. That horrific laugh rang through her head. Glare from the claw shined as it got closer to the already torn up baby. It reminded her of her own injuries, which she had almost forgotten about in her shock. She could feel everything the small creature could. She watched the final heartbeat. She felt an awful pang of happiness in her heart. To know the thing that caused her such torture got to feel her torture as well. That was probably the worst part of all the tortures. That feeling. Another blackout.

She could feel slight bumps under her, and was incredibly dizzy. She braced for what would happen next in terror. Then, a strange voice was in the air. She opened her eyes out of grim curiousity. It was a doctor. She was in a hospital. How? Why? She felt sharp pains in her bottom. Was this another part of her dream? Impossible. Apparently she had had a miscarriage. They found no marks on any part of her body. The same could not be said of the stillborn child. Cut into it was a name that the girl would never forget; Freddy.


End file.
